Jinxed Fammily
by Werewolf Hero
Summary: Jinxes family comes over for a visit, some time after she joined the Teen Titans. They get a big surprise when they find out who her parents are. When The parents find out Jinx is a hero she has to tray and keep the piece between friends and family
1. Chapter 1

Jinxed Family

**This is a Teen Titans crossover fic with Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, I'm using the Animated versions of them because that's how I know them best. I don't owin the characters and I don't own Spartans. **

"Hay guys, I have something to say." Jinx Said talking to the other members of the Teen Titans. It was early in the morning still and most of them were up.

"My parents are coming to visit." She said "I just wanted to give you all a heads up."

Just then Roban ran in "Titans Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn have been spotted in the city."

"This is not there normal scene." Raven said. "What are they doing here?"

"What ever it is can't be any good." Cyborg replayed

Soon the heroes were on there way to where the two vileness were last spotted. There heroes stared to surround the villains. They two women actually looked worried. Then something unexpected happened. Jinx ran ahead of the group with her arms opened. "You're early I did not expect you for hours." She said throwing herself into a hug with the super villains.

"We got an earlier flight sweaty." Harley replayed "Let me look at you muffin."

"Sprout you got so big." Ivy said hugging the girl "It really has been two long."

The rest of the team was very confused to say the least.

"You're parents are Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy?" Raven asked

"Dude, you do know there two women." Beast boy said

"I'm adopted like you are stupid." The pink hair girl replayed "But it dos not matter I love Mama Pam and Mama Harley with all my heart." She then trued back to her parents "These are my friends Starfire, Raven, Beast boy, Cyborg and I think you two know Robin."

"Yes we know Robin." They both said at once. "Hello."

"Hello." Robin said coldly

"A Hero? A Hero! Our daughter is a hero?" The blond woman was shouting when she hearted the news, "How could you be a hero?"

"Now sweaty, calm down." Ivy said taking it much better. "We always knew this day might come."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a Teen Titans crossover fic with Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, I'm using the Animated versions of them because that's how I know them best. I don't owin the characters and I don't own Spartans. **

The Titans and villains were talking in titan's tower. Robin thought it was a bad idea but he was out voted.

"I know she was never really bad but its still hard Ivy." Harley was actually about to cry. "Ore baby is growing up."

"What" Raven interrupted "How are you two her parents?"

"Well it's Kinda a long story." The blond villain said "not many people know this, but Hive Academy Is unofficially also an orphanage."

"Dude, how is a school for training villains double as an orphanage?"

Jinx answered the question "Actually it probably makes sense to think about it. Some students like Mammoth were artificially created by mad scientists who were unfit fathers and mothers. Students like Gizmo are children of monsters and psychopaths, being taken away by social services. Then there are people like me."

"Like you?" Robin said

"I was born like this, pink hair and gray skin. Who ever my real parents are left me Abandoned at the Academy doorstep when I was little. It was not all bad before Brother Blood tock over. They used to treat the students very well."

Ivy then spoke up. "As for how we ended up her mothers. Well long story short we went to Hive Academy for an Open House. Saw her and fell in love. We might be at Arkem a lot. But when were here were the best mothers we can be. "

They then embraced the grey skinned girl. They looked like a normal same sex couple and there daughter. Happy and loving if you did not know you would not think they were villains at all. Then a bad smell was in the air. Everyone sniffed but could not place the smell.

"My cookies!" Ivy said running off.

"Oh right, I fraught Mom Pam is used to Metric." Jinx said she sounded really sad about that.

"Oh it's ok dumpling." Harley said "We probably should have checked as well."

Ivy came back in shedding a single tear over her burnt cookies "I'm so sorry everyone they were supposed to be a piece offering. I even made none vegan ones, four Stone er Cyborg"

"Stone?" Cyborg said "What how do you know me?"

"Well she never said any other names, but other than that. We know all bout you guys. Jinx sends us letters and e mile all the time. She says that stone is the only one from Hive she still hangs out with."

"And before you ask, NO I don't tell them about you're weakness just friend stuff." Jinx said

Robin was just staring at family. It was starting to give Ivy the creeps. He looked like he was ready to attack them. The plant woman was eventually chilled to the core.

"What?" She said

"I don't trust you two." He said "I hope you don't expect to stay here."

"Don't way." The Pink haired girl said "Were staying at the place Mom Pam owns in the suburbs of the city."

"Nice going you drove Jinx away." Raven said.

"No we always stay there." Harley said "Oh and FYI were just civilians when we come here. We just figured we would be by Have academy today so we dressed up."

"That reminds me." Jinx said "If we hang out here there two places you can't go, Raven's room and Tara's room."

"OK then." Both women said as they headed for the door. Jinx was following behind them.

"See you guys around." The girl in purple said as she shut the door behind her.


End file.
